


A Harder Love

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Difficult doesn't  describe Jaime's relationship with his father.  Worried about a similar future with his daughters, Jaime turns to Brienne.





	A Harder Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts), [catherineflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/gifts).



> The story nobody asked for! HAHAHAHA!

 

Restlessness brought Jaime to the bedroom shared by his twin daughters. Huddled deep in their blankets, with only the tops of their pale hair peeking from the edge, he was assured that they slept peacefully and dreamed of unicorns and candies, Ferris wheel rides and daisies.

He had no idea how long he stood there in the dark just looking at them. He was compelled to do something, make his girls more comfortable, keep them safer. But the windows were sealed tight. The room was warm and there was no arm or foot sticking out from the blanket and getting cold. On each girl’s bed was a plushy unicorn and a lion standing sentinel over them.

Quietly closing the door behind him, he padded out into the dark hallway, the wooden floorboards groaning softly under his feet as he returned to the bedroom. He couldn’t sleep. It made him uneasy. Fear did not keep him up, nor worry. Still he felt like being watched. Scrutinized and found lacking. It was something he was used to for nearly his whole life until making a break from it.

He hurried into the bedroom to escape, not the ghost of Tywin Lannister swooping onto him, grimacing in disappointment even in death, but the memory of how he had failed his father over and over. The things you do for love, Tywin had sneered when Jaime refused to go to law school and dove right into business. When he chose Brienne. When Brienne gave birth to twin girls rather than boys.

Out of love for his wife and daughters, Jaime cut Tywin out of their lives. He refused to subject them to his father’s disgust. Tyrion approved—he had one daughter too. Cersei blamed her brothers, Jaime especially, for Tywin’s sickness. Even when doctors revealed Tywin had known for a long time, she still refused to see sense. She had three boys. They were not Lannisters.

He closed the door behind him and headed for the bed. The moon shone brightly tonight, bathing the bed and Brienne’s sprawled figure in its silver light. He was about to pull the drapes closed when something about the fall of light on his wife’s skin gave him a pause.

Sleeping on her stomach, Brienne’s big body and long limbs had nearly taken up the king-sized bed. The strap of her old, cotton nightie had fallen over one shoulder, and the hem was bunched high around her waist. Moonlight seemed to caress the slight curve of her wide, bare hips and thick thighs.

Sometimes, when Jaime woke up in the middle of the night, he would watch Brienne sleep. Almost always they slept facing each other or spooned. He liked to smooth her pale hair away from her face. Or gently kiss every freckle on her cheek. After just a few minutes of kissing and touching her, he would fall into a blissful sleep.

Between sleeping in the hospital looking after Tywin in his last days, and Brienne taking on the care of their children, household by herself on top of her job, it had been weeks since they’ve even looked at each other. He just knew she was there—in the kiss she pressed on his cheek before they parted for the day, the change of clothes she brought to the hospital and his favorite take-out. She never made him feel guilty for being practically absent these last two weeks.

And when Tywin breathed his last, she had taken over the funeral arrangements. No one was in any shape to do it.

All Jaime wanted was to kiss her. Kissing and touching her gave him peace. Except for quick brushes of their lips in the morning, there had been nothing. No touches. No longing looks.

His lips tracked the long length of her leg, nibbling on firm muscle and supple skin. As he approached her thigh, he nudged the nightie higher, revealing the curve of her buttock.

“Hmm.” Brienne murmured, turning. Jaime raised his head to watch a pale hand push hair from her cheeks. Silver light and shadow embraced her but he still saw her brilliant, sleepy sapphires blinking at him. “Jaime? What is it?”

In response, he put his mouth on her cunt.

_“Jaime.”_

Her gasp was loud in the quiet of the night, as well as the ruffle of her pubic hairs as he nosed through them, nuzzling the thick, rough strands, breathing in her clean, womanly musk before thumbing the plump folds of her labia to bare her clit. Another deep inhale of her scent, this time detecting the sweet-salty note of her secret perfume, and then his tongue flicked her button that was now firm and fat. She whimpered at the first wet lash, arched at the second. Opened her legs wider for the third and more.

She was pouring, and quickly; no matter how quickly he fucked her drops escaped to pool under her thighs. For weeks his mouth had been dry—from the tears he refused to shed over a father that could not be bothered to _try_ caring for him, then the desolation when he expired in sleep because it was only them in the private suite. He, a grown man of forty with children of his own, suddenly confused and terrified like a child as he stared at pale, still figure of Tywin Lannister.

There was _nothing_ Jaime could want since then. Water Brienne had to urge him to take, numbed as he was even from thirst.

Passion had never been their problem. Her sapphire eyes and plain face had bewitched from the beginning. Once they kissed, he couldn’t stop. Did not want to stop.

Except for the last few weeks of her pregnancy and three months after birth, he fucked her nearly every day. Her eyes were calm pools he dived into to escape life’s storms. Her arms were sanctuary. Her breath and words of love spells and incantations that protected him.

Since Tywin was put in the hospital and Jaime began spending nearly every night there, he had barely looked at his wife. He felt her, was assured of her presence, her love. But he seemed a walking dead. And with Tywin gone, he felt untethered. Alone. There was still Tyrion and Cersei, but he felt like he was sailing alone in uncharted waters.

Until now. After what felt like an eternity.

He drank her cunt clean, slurping her clit deep in his mouth, his tongue scooping out drops and streams of her honey. Sweat and come coated her thighs, and he licked her there too, groaning as she trembled and grabbed for his hair. He rubbed his bearded cheek up and down her moist, sensitive inner thigh, watching her writhe, bite her lip. He swallowed, closing his eyes briefly as her flavor flared in his throat. He could taste.

Wanted more. _Needed her._  

He waited until her panting eased and her beautiful eyes opened. Then returned his mouth to her cunt.

“Gods.” Her moan was drawn deep from her throat, tight and husky. Sexy. Her hips jerked against his mouth as he once again nuzzled the now-soaked curls of her cunt, rubbing his face in the wonderful wetness of her. “Jaime. I—it’s too much. But don’t—don’t stop.”

As his tongue teased her swollen slit, she sobbed, “I love you so much. I’m here. In whatever way you need me--- _ooh_.”

Her hand rose, seeking him. Jaime, refusing to release her clit, took her hand and squeezed it. A hard, rough pull of her clit between his teeth, as if to drain her honey this way, then he opened his mouth, returned his tongue inside her cunt.

She wailed, squeezing his hand as his tongue thrust in and out of her dripping channel. She was as warm as summer, fresh and sweet like spring. He growled between fucking her and sucking her clit, trying to ignore his cock’s desperate call to be buried in her tight heat. He couldn’t get enough of her, _like this._ Soft. Warm. Wet. A flood of flavor where every droplet was love. Just for him.

Remembering how loved he was now compared to how it had never been for him for nearly all his life, he gasped against her wet folds, his throat tightening. He shouldered her thighs apart and sank his tongue fully in her cunt. Licking. Fucking her. After being so numb and cut off from everything except the shock and pain from the loss of a parent, he could feel. _Taste._

And wanted everything she would give.

A long, hungry lick of her soft, silky seam, another nuzzle of her sticky hairs then he trailed kisses up her stomach, pushing at her nightie. Another soft moan then her arms crossed over her chest. He sat back on his knees, wrestling with his t-shirt and kicking off his pajamas while she flung the garment over her head and to the floor. Before she could lay back down on the bed, he grabbed her, gripping her by the chin to take her mouth in a series of hard, open-mouthed kisses. She sighed, hugging him just as tightly and crossing her legs at his back.

In her mouth was sweetness. Every kiss and brush of tongue banished the numbness that had seized him, coaxing him back to life. Through the rush of slanting mouths and tangling gasps, his hands drifted from her waist to cup her little breasts.

Having weaned their girls two months ago, her breasts were no longer as heavy. He missed the gentle swell of flesh. Missed how she blushed and giggled when he coaxed her into letting him suckle the milk meant for their children. Missed the long chain of her moans as his lips relieved her of the milk.

Kissing her, biting her swollen lips, his fingers tightened around her nipples and tugged.

It jerked her forward. She whimpered. Tightened her legs around him.

Raking his teeth across her slick lip, he pulled at her nipples again. Harder.

 _“Jaime.”_ She buried her fingers in his hair, opened her mouth and sucked at his tongue. Fell back on the bed and pulled him with her.

He flattened his palms on her thighs to spread them again. Rained kisses on her chin, her long neck before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She chanted his name as her legs once again tightened around his waist, rubbing her cunt against his cock. As her nipple bloomed full in his mouth, his hand slipped between her thighs. Two fingers slid inside her.

“I’m yours,” she whispered through the squish and squeak of her cunt parted with every push of his fingers. “I’m here, Jaime. I’m here.”

Suddenly, she sobbed. His mouth, still latched around her nipple, was suddenly filled with the familiar warmth of her milk. _Sweetness_. It gushed sure and thick into him. Groaning, moved by her need to comfort and give him all the care she could with her heart and body, tears gathered in his eyes.

He suckled the milk from her breast as his fingers fucked her with renewed frenzy. She arched, gripped him by the shoulders as he gave her nipple a last, hungry pull before moving to take more milk from the other. Another sweet flood in his mouth. His fingers lodged the deepest they could in her cunt, just curling inside her as his thumb played with her clit.

 _“Jaime,”_ she sobbed before arching against him, eyes wide with surprise. A hard pull of her nipple between his teeth and he pulled away, curling his fingers in her cunt as she rippled around him. He rested his forehead against hers, drinking in her gasps and sobs.

“Tell me,” he begged her, feeling himself shake from the need to be with her, from the emotions that he had been keeping inside these past few days. He did not realize how far he had gone away inside until her taste, her scent, the feel of her drew him out. Her eyes were his anchor.

Cupping his face in her hands, she pleaded, “F-Fuck me.”

He kissed her.

He didn’t want to leave her arms, didn’t want her to stop touching him. But he had to move, get the pillow from his side of the bed and slide it under her hips. Because she refused to remove her legs from around his waist, he had to help lift her so she was tilted. And then her arms closed around him again, filmy blue and emerald eyes looking at each other under the silver of the moon.

Relief was in getting to be with her at last. Bliss was his cockhead nudging labia to open and open some more. He growled from the tight fit of her cunt despite her slickness. She kissed him on the throat, the chin. He sank the entire length of his cock in one smooth thrust, his lips falling right on her mouth now parted and ready to take a kiss. Or to give him one and more.

Deep inside of her, he was no longer alone. And braver than he had been since that day in the hospital.

They fucked looking in each other’s eyes, sobs and gasps mingling as their bodies fought the despair the Stranger brought in taking a life. Brienne held him like the Mother but with the strength of the Father, offered her body like the Maiden and with the certainty of the Warrior. She was crying, as was Jaime, finding the blessed release of tears from the loneliness that had held him hostage. Her cunt spreading and squeezing around him with every pull and push of his cock was love.

Love—felt only from Brienne, for the first time. Learned its truth only from her.

He shouted his release while looking in her eyes, determined that he would never be lost, would never be without her again. She whimpered through the crush of his kiss, her hips still moving as she rode through the last waves of her orgasm.

He didn’t want to leave. Not her arms, not the hot comfort of her cunt. The calm of her eyes and the nourishment her kisses gave. As they panted, tears, sweat and breath mixing, he managed to whisper what he needed, how he needed it. If she could give that much again.

“More,” she whispered, spreading her legs wide and kissing him. “You don’t have to ask.”

 

******  
The next morning, Jaime woke up to find himself under the heavy human blanket of Brienne spooned against him. He didn’t move, basking in her embrace that was protective even in sleep. The weight that had been pressing on his chest was gone.

There was still loneliness. It will be there for a while.

Taking the hand pressed on his heart, he pulled it to his lips for a gentle but passionate kiss. The chapped lips brushing his nape told she was awake. And had been for some time. Keeping their hands entwined, he turned to look at her.

His eyes felt swollen from lack of sleep and the tears shed. Her eyes looked the same but there were still fresh tracks of tears on her face. Biting her lip, she cradled their hands to her chest.

“I love you so much. Don’t forget that, okay?”

He nodded, still unable to form the words.

“We’re in this together, Jaime.”

Despite being spoken softly, he knew this was a vow. He was alone in a way she still will not know, not with her father alive, but he was no longer afraid of the dark. He no longer felt he had to navigate his grief alone.

“He was a terrible father,” he said, looking in her eyes and finding himself unburdened with the truth for once. “But he was my father. And I can’t—I can’t stop this sadness, Brienne.”

“Then don’t.”

“I can’t. . .I can’t have Cybelle and Layla _know_ this. Someday, you know. It will happen.” He was shaking again, the tide of emotions sweeping over him. “I don’t want them to hate that I’ve gone, and loathe me for what I’ve done to them. I can’t. . .you _have_ to help me not be like Tywin, Brienne. I beg you.”

“They won’t. But you can’t ask our daughters to not mourn when you go, Jaime. They will. Because you love them so much and that’s what they will miss. Their tears will be over that. And there will be smiles. I swear to you when they remember that’s what they’ll have. Because we will love them harder everyday.”

They held each other, both terrified of a future where the other will be gone. And their daughters bereft of their love once it happened.

“You are not your father. We have loved our girls even before they began to live.”

He grabbed her by the nape, falling in love with her all over again in spite of the pain in his heart. The pain will vanish. He had to believe that. “I’ll fight to remain at your side, Brienne. I won’t go without you. Perhaps that’s when our daughters will hate me. Because I won’t go anywhere without you and your eyes.”

She shook her head. “They can never hate you.”

He kissed her. “Yes, they will.”

“No. They will only love you. And they won’t stop, just as we won’t even when we’re gone.”

She took him in her arms again and he climbed on top of her. Tears filmed their eyes again. Their bodies were shaking. But as his mouth slanted over hers, he found himself warm for the first time since Tywin’s death. He hugged her tightly, turning to have her on top, pressing him deep on the bed.

Sun and moon would see their love. In the night, in the light of the sun, through words and kisses, with every touch of their bodies, would be love growing deeper, fusing their souls that death will never sever.

 


End file.
